¿¡Sakura En Un Instituto En Chicos Cap 2!
by LovelyComplex4
Summary: Sakura, una chica que queire entrar en un isntituto de chicos para cumplir su promesa, ¿Lo conseguira?¿De que proemsa se trata? para mayores de 13 años! Saku x ?
1. C1: Folleto Alegría Emoción!

**¿¡Sakura En un Instituto de Chicos!?**

**Capitulo 1: Folleto!,Alegría!,Emoción!**

_En el Instituto __**Shinju Midori , **__un Instituto de prestigio__** , **__donde más de mil alumnos de familias millonarias estudian y son educados desde muy pequeños hasta sus diecisiete- dieciocho años donde dejan este prestigioso Instituto y marchan hacia la gran universidad de Tokio._

_Este Instituto esta abitada en las a fueras de Tokio, alrededor de bosques y praderas que la hacen sentir más especial. El Instituto lleva abierto desde hace 3 años._

_Jóvenes de todas clases de países conviven juntos en este fabuloso instituto. En el edificio de al lado, con dos plantas, un piso para dos individuos , con dos cuartos, don baños (con bañera incluida), salón de estar, cocina, una habitación de juegos con escritorio y televisión, y un recibidor._

_Las clases duran desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las una, donde luego se toma descanso para comer y estudiar, y vuelven a empezar a las tres hasta las cuatro y después tienen las horas libres para sus actividades, clubs, ect. _

_En este instituto esta incluido una piscina grande, un patio grande, con un estadio de futbol y de tenis, más un polideportivo para el Atletismo._

_El instituto tiene 4 plantas, la primera es donde esta el recibidor y el portero ,quien tiene las llaves, cierra las puertas de las clases, ect._

_La segunda planta es para los cursos 1º y 2º. Cada clase tiene 19 alumnos, cada uno con su propia mesa y silla, con lo cual lo deben cuidar por que les durara todo el año._

_La tercera planta es para los cursos 3º y 4º, y la cuarta planta es para 1º y 2º de bachillerato._

_Les informamos que en frente de este Instituto se encuentra el __**Instituto Femenino Akari.**_

_**Normas del Instituto:**_

_**Prohibido fumar en el recinto**_

_**Prohibido beber alcohol**_

_**Prohibido saltarse las clases sin una justificación**_

_**Prohibido salir del Instituto sin una justificación**_

_Con gusto les recibimos con los brazos abiertos,_

_Un cordial Saludo,_

_**El Director Del Instituto:**_

**Hatake Kakashi**

Una sonrisa se le dibuja en su rostro, con aquel folleto en la mano, se lo entrega a su padre.

- Ya estoy decidida papa- dijo una joven de pelo rosado y largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, con unos ojazos de color jade, y un cuerpo no muy definido-

-Hija, de verdad que quieres ir aquí?, tu sabes que prefiero un instituto femenino- dijo un padre con cascaditas en los ojos apunto de llorar-

-Papa estoy decidida, dicen que aquí podré conseguir la promesa que le prometí a mamy- dijo mientras sacaba una maleta normal para meter toda su ropa-

-Pero hijita!!Es un Instituto de hombres!- dijo llorando- te podrían hacer algo!!te podrían torturar!!No a mi hijita noo!!-dijo

-Papa, no sea melodramático, que lo exageras todo- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza- además ya me decidí, así que no me harás cambiar- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua- y no te preocupes , soy muy macho, jaja- dijo de broma-

-Bueno como quieras, pero primero tengo que hablar con este director- dijo mientras miraba por detrás la dirección- esta algo lejos de aquí, por suerte habrá cuartos…-leyó lo de " para dos individuos", le vino un escalofrío- QUE?!, hija!!aquí pone que son las camas para dos!!- dijo otra vez melodramático-

-Hay, papa, es que eres de lo que no hay!, es un piso con dos , CON DOS cuartos, y todo lo demás- dijo mientras volvía a coger el folleto y lo repasaba- vez tenia razón, se lo de volvió-

-Vale, iré mañana a inscribirte, peor me va a costar un ojo de la cara- dijo mientras soñaba en como el dinero se iba volando con dos alas puestas-

-Tranquilo!, he sido prevenida!- dijo con unas estrellitas en los ojos- He ahorrado hasta el último centavo que tenia para algún instituto- dijo orgullosa de si misma-

-Oh! Genial ,hija mía!, cada día te pareces más a tu dady! - dijo

- Tu eres un pervertido, papa- dijo – además te pasas todo el día ligando a mujeres y luego te lo pasas buscando información para el siguiente volumen de tu libro guarro-dijo con unas gotitas en la cabeza-

-Tienes razón hija mía!!- dijo llorando bajo sus piernas-

-Papa , no hagas estas cosas sin mi permiso- que sabes que no me gustan

-Ah, si, es verdad- dijo mientras se levantaba- Bueno con tu permiso me marcho a leer más detenidamente este folleto, tu ya puedes ir a la cama, que es tarde- dijo mientars se marchaba con el folleto en sus manos-

-Si papa- y se marcho a su cuarto-

**Al día siguiente.**

La joven, alegre se levanto y hizo sus cosas de casa. Su padre ya se había marchado hacia ese instituto para inscribirla para este año.

Sentada en el sofá ,hablaba sola.

-No me gusta dejar mi antigua escuela, pero todo esto es por mama- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza- se lo prometí, y pienso cumplir mi promesa- cogió el mando y encendió la televisión- Ya voy a ir a 3º de Eso, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad y estudiar mucho-se dijo a si misma con emoción-

**A la tarde.**

La joven estaba nerviosa en la mesa del comedor, su padre aun no había llegado y estaba preocupada por lo que lo hubiera ocurrido, pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando se abrió la puerta y entró su padre.

-Papa! Me tenias preocupada!-grito-

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero este director se enrolla hablando-dijo mientras se tocaba la noca con cansancio-

-Y bien?!- grito esperando la respuesta de su padre-

-Que sí- dijo mientras se sentaba a comer-

-Que si, que?

-Que si- dijo otra vez

-Que si!!- dijo emocionada

-Que si- repitió otra vez el padre

- QUE SI!!- grito alegremente y saltaba de un sofá al otro-

-Hay dios- dijo mientras miraba a su niña-

Sakura bajó del sofá y fue súper rápido al frente de su padre.

-Cuando comienzan las clases?!-

-El Lunes que viene- dijo mientras apartaba a su hija de a un lado- ahora come , relájate, estudia, y duerme- dijo mientras se metía los palillos en la boca con un trozo de carne-

-Si!!- dijo mientras comía súper rápido y se metía en su cuarto-

-Sakura!, Una cosa que me olvide!- grito- El instituto es privado!!-

Se abre la puerta del cuarto de Sakura

-Tengo que ponerme uniforme?- grito-

-Si nos lo enviaran dentro de unos días- grito

-Ok!!, hasta mañana!!, me voy a dormir- dijo con un portazo en la puerta-

-Vale- dijo secamente el padre- me siento solo!!- con cascaditas de agua en los ojos- Solo!!-

**Continuara…**


	2. C2:Gran día Parte 1

**Capitulo 2: Gran día**

**Instrucción:**

_-(pensamientos de los protagonistas)_

-cuando hablan

**-(Sitios, o momentos, o cosas que deben destacarse)**

**-Aviso de algo no apropiado a menor de 13**

**Capitulo 2: Gran día!?(Parte 1)**

**Un hombre de melena blanca y larga con un vestuario algo llamativo sube por las escaleras de su propia casa, y toca la puerta del cuarto de su hija:**

-Hija mía!!Que llegas tarde el primer día de clase!!- gritó el padre-

Nadie respondía, pero al cabo de 5 segundos se oye un estruendo.

-Estas bien?- preguntó el padre extrañado

-Si papa!- gritaron desde dentro-

-Ok! Baja que el desayuno se esta enfriando!- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras-

-Si!!-

Dentro del cuarto, se podría ver algo muy gracioso, una chica intentando ponerse los pantalones de su escuela pero de una forma muy particular, estaba en el suelo con el culo para fuera y la cabeza hacia el suelo con un gran chichón de esos que duelen mucho, y los pies para arriba.

-_Hay madre, esto me ha dolido! Pero no hay tiempo para quejas! Hoy es el gran día!!YEAH!!- _se levanto de golpey se puso el pantalón bien, que era de color azabache, y seguido se puso una camisa blanca de manga corta con una corbata negra y una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón; típico de un uniforme de instituto.

Se fue directo al baño, y se en cerro dentro.

Se miro fijamente al espejo, tenia el pelo demasiado largo, lo llevaba hasta las caderas con ondas, con brillo y además de color rosa, eso si que le costaría planear como alguna historieta, del porqué su pelo era rosa.

Cogió unas tijeras y se empezó a cortar el pelo sin importar como le quedara al final, ni si quiera tenia experiencia, pero mientras que lo tenga corto le daba igual.

Cuando termino, hizo sus otros labores, bajó al comedor a comer su desayuno , que ya estaba frío, y volvió a subir a su cuarto a lavarse los dientes y coger su maletín de escuela.

-Sakura!!Que llegas tarde!!- grito el padre desde la cocina , que estaba lavando los platos del desayuno-

-Sakura!!- cuando iba a dejar el plato con el cual estaba lavando para ir a avisar más de cerca a Sakura, nota un portazo ,pero antes un " Deséame Suerte!"- estos jóvenes de hoy en día – dijo con un bufido-

...

**En una mansión muy grande, más específicamente en un cuartos de color azul claro, se encontraba un joven que se estaba vistiendo, de pelo rubio revoltoso y de ojos azules, que de pronto le llamaron a la puerta.**

-Si?!- dijo esa voz varonil tan seductora-

-Naruto-kun, el desayuno ya esta en la mesa, cuando quiera baja y desayuna- dijo una sirvienta que había entrado al cuarto-

-Si, ya estoy listo, ahora mismo bajo!- dijo mientras entraba al baño-

-Tu maletín se encuentra abajo, para recordarle- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si-

El joven, rápidamente se pone bien la corbata negra, coge su chaqueta y baja corriendo.

**Al llegar al comedor**, tan grande como el resto de su casa, de una mesa que era muy larga, se sentó este joven llamado "Naruto".

-Naruto-kun , aquí tiene su ramen- dijo una sirvienta mientras se lo trasportaba de una bandeja a la mesa-

-Mmh!, cada día cocinan mejor – dijo muy contento-

-Todo por ti, Naruto-kun, hoy le deseamos que sea su gran día- dijo sonriente un sirviente que se encontraba al otro lado de Naruto-

-Gracias- murmuro entre comida-

-No hable con la boca llena, mi señor- dijo otro sirviente-

Cuando termina de desayunar ,coge su maletín y se marcha de su mansión, pero antes pregunta,

-¿Esta el helicóptero listo?- dijo desde la entrada-

-Si mi señor, le espera fuera-

-Ok!! Adiós!!- grito mientras corría hacia el helicóptero-

...

Continuara


End file.
